


Eating In

by wingedbears



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pizza, Rimming, Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedbears/pseuds/wingedbears
Summary: Bodhi and Luke convince Cassian to play pizza delivery boy, and it doesn't work. Until it does.Alternate titles -- Big Dick's House of Pizza: A Little Pizza My Heart





	Eating In

Cassian is prepared. It’s how he got through school, it’s how he got through a tour in Afghanistan, it’s how he gets through therapy and living with Luke and Bodhi. Preparation.

He wrote a script, that’s how prepared he is. 

But standing at his own front door, freezing, pizza box in hand, he feels unprepared. He’s got satin running shorts on, and a heavy jacket with the Pizza Time logo on it. He even bought a hat. The pizza in the box is still hot. 

He bites his lip, and knocks. 

Bodhi opens the door, his face bright, Luke behind him, grinning ear to ear.

Cassian clears his throat. “Hi, pizza for Rook and Skywalker?” he asks.

“Hi,” Bodhi responds. He leans on the door jam, just letting the heat out. “Sausage?” he asks, a sultry tone to his voice. Luke pops his chin on Bodhi’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Bodhi’s waist.

“How _hot_ is the pepperoni?” Luke breathes, his eyes dancing. “Did you bring any,” his mouth twitches, “drinks I can _pop open_?”

“I love a,” Bodhi looks up and down Cassian’s body slowly, “twelve inch meat fest.”

Luke hums, licking his lips. “We _are_ meat lovers,” he says, cracking up at the end, giggling.

Bodhi just smiles, holding the position, while Luke is wheezing from laughter. Bodhi clears his throat. “It’s so cold out,” he says. 

Cassian says nothing. This is not part of the script. “It’s olives with extra cheese, and seventeen ninety five,” he says, trying to get the scene back on track.

“Oh,” Luke says, hands on his hips, “my wallet is in the kitchen. Come inside and I’ll pay you.”

Bodhi moves away from the door, and Cassian slips inside. He sets the pizza box on the table and suddenly Bodhi is behind him, slipping hands up and under the jacket. “You look tense,” he whispers in Cassian’s ear. 

In front of him, Luke is bending over to look in his messenger bag, waggling his ass back and forth in tight cut offs, which means he must be freezing. Luke runs cold easily, Cassian thinks, and wants to cover him up with blankets. 

Bodhi, meanwhile, has slipped Cassian’s jacket off, and is running his hands over Cassian’s belly, down to finger the elastic of his shorts. 

“Oh,” Luke gasps, stifling a laugh, “I think my wallet’s in my room, why don’t you uh,” he looks up to see that Bodhi’s made progress without him, Cassian caught between aroused and tense in that the scene isn’t going the way they said it would. “Why don’t you follow me in there?” Luke smiles, and dashes to the bedroom. 

Bodhi kisses the back of his neck. “Let’s get some of that tension out, you’ve been working so hard all day,” he says.

“I just started my shift,” Cassian corrects, and he hears an exasperated sigh. 

“Well, my husband has the money, let’s get you paid, hmm?” and he gently pushes Cassian to the bedroom. 

Luke, during all of this has stripped out of everything, leaving himself completely exposed, and half hard, sitting up on the bed.

“Here’s your payment,” he says, gesturing towards his cock and cackles.

“Dude,” Bodhi says, laughing.

“This is so great,” Luke says.

“Shouldn't you blow _me_ , for payment?” Cassian asks, confused. Not that he doesn’t love giving head.

Luke rolls his eyes. “Please, you love giving head.” Sometimes Cassian thinks Luke is a mind reader.

Regardless, Luke gets off the bed and pulls Cassian in for a kiss. It’s warm and slick, and Luke hums into it, pressing his body against Cassian’s. He pulls back, pouting. “You’re still clothed,” he says.

“I’m still on the clock,” Cassian replies, eyebrow raised.

“Guys,” Bodhi says, in the middle of taking his shirt off, “What if we, uh,” and he gestures towards the bed. “Not that I don’t appreciate your dedication,” he says when he catches Cassian’s eye.

“I’m so confused,” Cassian says quietly.

Bodhi laughs. “Lay on the bed, face down, you really are tense.”

Cassian toes off his shoes and does just that, and he feels Luke peel his socks off while Bodhi straddles his waist.

Luke’s hands glide up Cassian’s legs to his ass, grabbing onto it for a moment, then he hooks his fingers in the crack of the shorts and starts yanking them down. 

“Hang on!” Cassian says, and lifts up on his arms and pushes his hips up, Bodhi still on top of him.

“Oh I never get tired of this,” Bodhi sighs, rubbing his hands on Cassian’s active shoulders. 

Luke hooks the shorts and underwear off of Cassian, and then gently taps him to let Cassian know he’s done. Cassian lowers down slowly.

Luke shoulders his way into the vee of Cassian’s legs and scrapes his teeth on Cassian’s inner thighs. Cassian jerks, and Bodhi grips his shoulders, digging into Cassian’s shoulders.

It’s a cacophony of sensations, Luke, slowly making his way to Cassian’s hole, pulling apart his cheeks while Bodhi soothes him with hard gripping hands.

Luke blows a stream of cool air over Cassian’s pucker of flesh, and he twitches. Bodhi giggles. “You okay?” he asks, like he’s not part of the problem. 

When the feeling of Luke’s hot breath on his ass overcomes the worry of bucking Bodhi off, Cassian moans.

“There you are, pizza boy,” Bodhi says, running hands down Cassian’s sides. He dismounts from Cassian’s back, and Luke licks a trail from his lower back, now vacated, to the line between his cheeks, and he jerks again. 

“Steady, Luigi,” Luke says, tone low and muffled from his location. He licks again, small, kittenish touches with his tongue. 

“My name’s not Luigi,” Cassian chokes. “It’s Tony,” he says. 

There’s a pause. Luke laughs, and it’s odd, with his face in Cassian’s ass and Bodhi joins in the laughter. Bodhi takes the moment to rearrange them. Bodhi scoots up the bed, and Cassian seizes the opportunity and Bodhi’s cock.

Bodhi is still laughing, and Cassian growls. “Stay still,” he says. Bodhi just laughs harder. Cassian lets go, and rolls over, Luke ducking out of the way.

“Tony,” Bodhi says, trying for a straight face, trying for a comforting tone. He’s failing.

“Sorry, babe,” Luke says, still smiling, unrepentant. He crawls back up Cassian’s body. “How can we make it up to you?”

“Pay our pizza debts,” Bodhi snorts. Cassian rolls his eyes.

“Look,” he says. “This was your idea.”

“And we love it,” Bodhi says. “Are you not loving it?”

“I feel like you’re not taking this very seriously.”

“Babe,” Luke says, gripping his knees. He looks serious, the cheekbones showing, his lips thinner. “You wanna stop?”

Cassian considers it. Looks at Luke, then at Bodhi. His loves. He checks internally. He’s okay, not panicking, not even truly angry. 

“I’m… willing,” he lands on. “But I’m not ready.”

“Warm you up?” Luke asks, knowing now what to do. 

Cassian bites his bottom lip, nods slightly.

Luke looks at Bodhi lashes low, smiles. “Come here,” he says, and Bodhi walks on his knees, sinking the bed further down. 

Bodhi kisses Luke, and while Cassian knows it’s not a show, it always feels like something sweet and personal and just for him. Maybe he’s selfish. 

He watches his loves kiss, their hands running over each other, smooth like water, Bodhi gently holding Luke’s neck and face and Luke gripping at Bodhi’s waist.

Cassian takes himself in hand, slowly feeling himself rise, the warm and urging impression in his belly rising. He tugs his cock, reaching down to his still slick ass to gather the spit there and smear it on his balls, tugging them lightly. He grunts, watching all the while Bodhi and Luke, discovering each other, learning the other’s body for the hundredth time, for the first time. Bodhi starts to work on Luke’s neck and Luke shudders.

He’s so sensitive there, and Cassian moans in want, still stroking himself. He closes his eyes, a habit from years alone, but a hand grips his wrist. 

“Stop, sweetheart,” Bodhi’s voice comes to his ears.

Cassian opens his eyes, a fluttering motion, and Luke is looking at him, flushed and eager, and Bodhi looks the same, low lidded and hungry.

“You know the drill,” he says, voice like brandy, sharp and sweet. 

Cassian lets go of himself, his cock twitches, and he rubs his ass on the sheets, lifting his arms up to reach the headboard and hold on. “Please?” he asks, and Bodhi smiles. 

“Anything for you,” he says, a promise.

He lays down on one side of Cassian, and Luke shifts around to the other, and Cassian is ready for this to be like usual, sighing at the normality, and that’s when Luke pipes up. 

“I do love sausage,” he says and Cassian glares at him, lifting up his hips. “Nope,” Luke says. “Be good, Tony.” 

Cassian clenches, the command warring with the playful _Tony_. He nods.

Luke strokes himself slowly, watching as Cassian’s chest rises and falls. 

Bodhi takes Cassian in hand and gently plays with him, fingers merely brushing Cassian’s cock.

Luke lays down and joins Bodhi, their hands running together, and then, just when Cassian is about to bite out another plea, they lean in and kiss each other. The tip of his cock bumps under their chins, the sharp sensation of stubble and warm flesh on his most sensitive area, and his hips fly up, but Luke and Bodhi, unspoken weigh him down. 

Cassian makes an inhuman noise, and with two hands shared on his cock, Bodhi and Luke sink down and kiss him. Kiss his length and each other, soft presses of lips for one another and long licks and wet open breaths for him. 

Cassian is sure that this time there’s going to be dents in the headboard.

Luke gives into a pattern, bobbing his head up and down on one side, sucking enough to bring Cassian’s cock over, and Bodhi pulls at Luke’s hair, bringing him up. 

“Okay Tony,” Bodhi says, winking. “We’re gonna prep your payment,” he says, and laughs a bit, and Cassian can’t help but chuckle this time. 

Luke smiles, and thinks, for a minute while Bodhi crawls over to get the lube. “Okay,” he says, making a decision, and he pries Cassian hands from the headboard. “Scoot down, I wanna hook my legs under. You’ll hold onto them.”

Cassian moans, knowing Luke’s plan. This is torture. 

Luke and Cassian arrange themselves, Luke’s ass temptingly in front of Cassian’s face. Close enough where if Cassian strains himself he could lick into Luke to his heart’s content. He’s holding onto Luke’s thighs, soft hairs underneath his hands, wanting to hook his arms into Luke’s hips so he can sit on his face.

“Enjoying yourselves?” Bodhi asks.

“Get over here,” Luke whines, starting to wiggle, and Cassian feels dizzy with temptation. 

Bodhi complies, and pours cold lube down Luke’s crack, and it’s enough that it lands on Cassian’s chest, a little bit warmer.

Luke yelps, and Cassian grips onto his legs to make sure he doesn’t pull any sudden moves. 

“Bodhi,” Luke and Cassian say, whining and chastising respectively. 

Bodhi is ignoring them, pouring a globule onto his fingers and warming it before pressing Luke’s hole. He traces circles around Luke’s center, the tiny bud that will soon open up with Bodhi’s fingers.

This is, of course, when Luke starts to _move_. There’s no particular rhyme or reason to his movements, sometimes jerky, sometimes like a decades trained dancer, but he moves. He once fell off the bed when Bodhi and Cassian had their fingers inside him.

Cassian grips Luke’s thighs, so Luke won’t travel, he wants to see every part of this. And Bodhi, after what seems like hours of teasing, tapping Luke’s bud, drawing patterns and rubbing and pressing, but not _entering_ , finally slips a solitary finger in. Both Luke and Cassian groan. 

Bodhi laughs, carefully leaning over to kiss Cassian, lightly, gently, and Cassian strains up for more, but Bodhi pulls back. 

Meanwhile, he’s added another finger into Luke, and Cassian missed it.

Bodhi starts to pump his fingers, two, then three, twisting and widening his fingers, playing Luke like a piano, and Luke hums so beautifully in accordance.

But Bodhi, that’s when he twists his wrist, and Cassian sees it coming, knows the very sensation Luke is about to be hit with, and Bodhi’s wrist flexes, gleaming in the lamplight. Luke grunts, his prostate pressed, and he lose the strength in his arms, flumping down onto his elbows, and it just makes everything worse but so, so much better. 

Because now Luke’s ass is open even wider, as Bodhi curves in, and Cassian’s cock, painfully erect now, is in contact with Luke’s chest and throat.

And Luke’s still moving. 

Luke grinds his hips and ass into air, and Cassian strains his neck, helpless to want, and captures Luke’s balls in his mouth, and sucks gently, tugging and rolling and licking, enough that spit runs down his cheek and Luke is trying so hard to be still but failing. 

Cassian is in heaven, the sour tang of Luke’s sex in his mouth, the squelching noises of Bodhi’s fingers in Luke’s ass, and the teasing brushes of Luke on his chest. 

Luke, in some dazed world, arches his back out and gives Cassian better access, Bodhi having to pull his fingers out so Cassian can eat.

Cassian sucks on Bodhi’s retreating fingers, plunging into where he made room for Cassian in Luke’s hole. 

Luke breathes hot air on Cassian’s cock, fumbling to reach it with useless hands and get it in his mouth, whining high in his throat.

Bodhi’s hand pushes back Cassian’s head, and then lightly smacks Luke’s ass. 

“Hey!” Luke says, still trying to chase mouth and fingers, Cassian’s cock just out of reach.

Cassian feels the same way.

“We prepped you,” Bodhi says, a reminder. “Wanna?”

Luke stops moving, and thinks.

Cassian, ready this time, leans up and nips Luke’s left cheek. 

“Yeah,” he lands on, getting off of Cassian. “But I want Cassian to fuck me so I can blow you,” he tells Bodhi. Luke checks with Cassian. “Okay?”

Cassian nods, and gets up, feeling weighted but bright, a mass of nerves ready to cum inside Luke’s ass, wanting to kiss Bodhi, wanting both of them. 

Luke turns around, still on his hand and knees, and starts to work on Bodhi, who wildly groans from having something that wasn’t his own hand this evening. 

Cassian gets behind Luke, watching down the line of his back to where his head is bobbing on Bodhi’s thin and long cock, wants the taste of it in his mouth. The feel of it against his own length. 

Instead he peels apart Luke’s cheeks, spits on his own hand to stroke himself, and guides himself in.

Luke shudders, and Cassian feels like he might pass out from the heat. Luke’s still tight, but not painfully so, not where he’s tearing, and Cassian looks down to see where Luke’s body is holding onto him, gripping and accepting, pulling and willing him to begin.

Cassian starts pumping his hips, grunting and loving the slap of his hips against Luke’s ass. 

He’s thrusting and watching Bodhi’s face, so beautifully upturned, his hands in Luke’s hair as Luke holds them both.

Cassian wants Luke to hold them both where he is, finally have Bodhi and Luke and Luke and Bodhi and know them, own each other finally, claim Luke together with their cocks at the same time.

Cassian’s hips convulse at this, the mere idea of double penetrating Luke with Bodhi, and he slips out, cursing.

Luke hums, and Cassian looks up to see Bodhi looking at him, flushed and panting. “You close?” he asks, and Cassian nods.

Cassian pushes back inside, hips tight to Luke’s body, grinding with short bursts, then slowing, willing himself to cool down, but then Luke squeezes around Cassian and he’s gone, his body filling Luke’s with cum, pulsing into him, Cassian’s hips still trying to find a way deeper inside, to be impossibly deeper. 

Luke whines, and Bodhi’s cock comes out of his mouth. Cassian, not wanting to waste a drop, to lose the moment where he can please Bodhi, pulls Luke back on top of him, hooks hands under Luke’s knees, spreads him wide. 

Luke is huffing, crying in pleas and Bodhi takes his cock and slides into Luke where Cassian was, and they all three moan. 

Bodhi’s hips work fast and hard and then he grunts, slamming into Luke and shuddering. 

Luke moans, his cock twitches, neglected.

“Thank you for the lovely payment,” Cassian says, releasing Luke’s right leg and gripping onto his cock, pulling fast as Bodhi pulls out his cock and stuffs in his fingers, still pumping into Luke.

“Please,” Luke says, and Cassian’s not sure what he’s asking for.

“You want to come?” he asks, fingers running over the tip of Luke’s cock.

“Yeah,” Luke breathes. “Please?” he asks again.

“Think you’ve been enough for the olive and extra cheese out there?” Cassian asks, and Luke comes, punched out of him by laughter, and he twists off Cassian, laughing and jerking, cum spraying onto the sheets. 

Bodhi and Cassian spoon him, pressing up to his body.

“Sorry,” Cassian says. “You okay?”

“Fuck,” Luke says, still wheezing. Cassian peppers his back with kisses. “I’m okay,” he says. “It was good, but weird? But good.” He smiles, bright and kisses Bodhi, and then turns to give his lips to Cassian.

“I’ll go get the washcloth,” Cassian says after a minute.

“I’ll start the laundry,” Bodhi chimes in. 

“I’ll lay here and recover,” Luke moans, and they laugh.

Cassian comes back with a washcloth, warm and damp, and gently wipes Luke down. 

“Thanks,” Luke says, looking kind and bright. Like always.

“Sure you’re okay?” Cassian asks.

Luke nods. “I liked it. I love you.”

Cassian smiles. “Love you too.”

“I know,” Luke blushes.

Bodhi comes in, holding the pizza box. “Cassian,” Bodhi says, a strange tone in his voice. “You brought pizza?”

Cassian tugs at his shirt, still on. “Yeah? I delivered it.”

“Really?” Luke says, sitting up, delighted. 

“Olives and extra cheese,” Bodhi says accusingly, still smiling, and dramatically opens the box.

“We can heat it up in the oven,” Cassian says, confused amid the cackling laughter of his loves.

“Oh my God,” Luke says. “Actual pizza!”

“From Pizza Time,” Cassian says, smiling.

“It was supposed to be a prop!” Bodhi says, gently putting the box on the dresser. 

“Well, I thought we’d need dinner.”

Bodhi comes in and kisses him. “Thank you Luigi. We’ll special request you from now on.”

“It’s Tony!” Cassian says, and Luke rolls off the bed laughing.

 


End file.
